


Paradoja de la Merienda

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, LIKE REALLY FREE, M/M, MAKE US FREE SPLASH KASANETA y weás, Original Female Character - Freeform, de hecho es super posible que si de verdad te gusta el alpha/beta/omega no querrás leer este fic, esta es una versión super free-style de ese trope, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel cree que primero se piensa, luego se existe; y nadie puede convencerlo de lo contrario. (O ese fic donde Manuel es un idealista con un plan, Victoria es mejor como familia que como amiga, y Martín solo quiere terminar su carrera en paz.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoja de la Merienda

**Author's Note:**

> ATENCIÓN: Este fic está basado SUPER LIBREMENTE en la dinámica del ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA. Y cuando digo libremente, estoy diciendo que me lo pasé por la raja. Ajem, ajem, perdón.
> 
> Todo lo que quería era hacer que Dumbassprincess leyera un Alpha/beta/omega por voluntad propia.

I.  
El día que su padre le explica el significado de su apellido y el rol de su familia en la sociedad, Manuel tiene apenas quince años, toda una vida de ignorancia por delante y muy pocas ganas de seguir las cuidadosas instrucciones de su padre. Su madre, en cambio, se limita a servirle el té (luego de que su padre se fuera ofendido a su oficina) y preguntarle si quería mermelada de damasco o de frutilla. Aparentemente, ella aún defendía la noble idea de que las cosas importantes de la vida se podían reducir a que iban a comer en la once, y quizá Manuel estaba de acuerdo en realidad.   
En biología, durante ese año, su maestra les había mostrado un sin fin de películas educativas, donde aparecían hombres y mujeres hermosos, y evidentemente mayores de edad, pretendiendo no entender que era la época de celo. Manuel había subido al máximo el volumen de su mp4, con la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos mientras pretendía mirar. Había algunas escenas de sexo, y algunos de sus compañeros moviéndose incómodos en sus asientos, pero Manuel ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la vista. Al menos su maestra, una beta de cuarenta y tantos años, tenía la decencia de pretender que no se daba cuenta.   
Y a su lado, Victoria le enviaba papeles arrugados, mal cortados y peor escritos, de los cuales apenas podía entender uno que otro garabato dibujado y un "¿Seguro que no es tu papá el que hace estos videos?"  
Muy a su pesar Manuel se había reído. Y Victoria había decidido volver esos papeles una tradición de la clase de educación sexual.  
No era tan terrible en realidad, especialmente en esa memorable clase donde su maestra les hizo poner condones a distintas frutas. Unos asientos más adelante, una alfa había roto el plástico de su condón en un pepino, alegando que ella jamás iba a tener que hacer eso, y Victoria no había encontrado nada mejor que dibujarse con un pepino entre las piernas, y la otra alfa arrodillada frente a ella.  
Llevaban varios años siendo amigos cuando Manuel se enteró de que Victoria era una alfa, así que la amistad había sido fácil y duradera entre ellos incluso después. Ella no tenía interés en los gruesos libros sobre teorías sociales y biológicas, pero si estaba dispuesta a soportar sus eternas quejas al respecto, y aunque sus respuestas siempre eran entre risas, a Manuel le bastaba tener a alguien más dispuesto a oír sobre reformas sociales además de su madre.

II.  
Para cuando entró en la universidad, Manuel ya no seguía leyendo libros sobre teorías sociales, ni perdía su tiempo explorando publicaciones psicológicas respecto a la biología de su cuerpo, de hecho se dedicaba principalmente a ignorar todo el asunto, ignorando a cualquier posible pretendiente que pudiese tener, y cualquier clase de cita arreglada que su padre pudiera ofrecer. Incluso entonces, el viejo alfa se rehusaba a tomar en serio su negativa, y su madre sólo se encogía de hombros, riendo.   
\- Nada que hacer, Manuel, lo siento. -decía ella, poniendo dos tazas en la mesa y un tarro de manjar.- Tú sabes que los perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos. Y tu papá es un anciano ya.  
De todas formas, a esas alturas de su vida, Manuel había decidido dedicarse a una vida de celibato, con muchos gatos y algún perro. Incluso se lo había dicho a Victoria, que se había reído estruendosamente, llamando la atención de todos en el café.  
Es por eso que cuando la misma Victoria lo llamó para ofrecerle una cita arreglada, Manuel se preguntó sinceramente si había pasado todos esos años hablándole a una pared.

\- No es lo que piensas, Manu, te juro que no -había dicho, levantando ambas manos como un escudo, incluso antes de que el moreno hubiese terminado de procesar sus palabras.- Mira, no te enojés todavía, ¿vale? Escucha lo que tengo que decir primero.  
\- ¿En serio vas a insistir?   
\- Cállate y escucha. -Manuel está seguro de que no se imagina el gruñido de la mujer frente a él. Y casi siente ganas de reír, si no fuera por lo ofensivo de su propuesta, claro.- Mira, ¿Tu querés que tu papá te deje en paz, verdad?  
\- ¡Pero para eso quiero que me deje tranquilo! Precisamente para no andar haciendo esas estupideces de cortejos y cosas, tú lo sabes.   
\- Ya sé pero…,  
\- Ya te dije que no.  
\- Manuel, no todo tiene por qué ir mal. Yo estoy comprometida, ¿no?  
\- Si, felicidades. ¿Cuál es tu punto? En serio Victoria, nunca nos vemos, y cuando nos juntamos me hablas de esto.  
Todo en la cara de Victoria, desde sus cejas a sus labios apretados, le dicen que está cada vez más molesta, pero Manuel sinceramente duda que ella tenga derecho a estar molesta en esta ocasión, así que finge no notar la forma en que sus largas uñas rojas golpean la cerámica de su taza, ni cómo su tacón golpea el piso rítmicamente.   
\- Casi no te reconozco.  
Tac tac tac.   
\- Incluso extraño esas épocas en que hacías dibujos de las otras niñas en el colegio. ¿Es Francisca la que te metió esas ideas raras verdad? ¿Estás intentando que me meta con alguien para probarle a tu novia celópata que no tienes interés en mi?  
Meter a la prometida es un poco bajo, lo reconoce, pero lo vale cuando escucha el gruñido de Victoria reverberando en el aire. Incluso la barista los mira esta vez, y aunque Manuel baja la mirada con una sonrisita avergonzada en los labios, Victoria solo parece sentarse más derecha, empujando un rulo perfecto lejos de su rostro.  
\- Si. Manuel, es por Fracisca. -responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Es porque yo no puedo ir a cortejar a nadie, ella se enojaría. Y en verdad preferiría no tener malos entendidos antes de nuestra boda.  
\- ¿...Ah?

III.  
La casa a la que van es gigantesca, Manuel viene de una buena familia, tiene una gran casa de tres pisos y más habitaciones de las que necesitan, pero el edificio frente al que está ahora es ridiculo.  
Victoria está a su lado, sosteniendole el brazo con una sonrisa encantadora que no hace nada más que perturbar al moreno. El traje le queda incómodo, hace demasiado calor para estar usando una chaqueta, y le suda la mano en torno a la fina botella de vino que traen como regalo.   
Sinceramente no sabe cómo se dejó convencer de que esto era una buena idea.

\- Podríamos decirle que renuncie a la herencia -murmura, una última súplica antes de ir demasiado lejos, pero Victoria solo se ríe, negando con la cabeza.  
Sus rulos siguen el movimiento con gracia, como si fueran falsos, y de repente Manuel se ve siendo arrastrado frente a dos grandes puertas de caoba.  
La empleada que les abre es vieja y regordeta, con el cabello atado en un tomate tan prolijo que Manuel puede creer que si se lo soltara se quedaría sin pelo. De todas formas, la señora le dedica una sonrisa dulce a Victoria, y a él, a él lo mira de arriba a abajo con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos.  
\- Buenas tardes, Rosa. Un placer verte.  
Obviamente Victoria hace que ese beso en la mejilla que le da a la empleada se vea como un acto de infinita gracia y modales. Y Manuel se limita a medio sonreír, repitiendose por enésima vez que el hecho de que Victoria sea su única amiga no le da derecho a hacerle este tipo de cosas.  
\- Bienvenidos, pasen, pasen, le avisaré a la señora de su llegada. -dice la empleada por fin, bajando apenas la cabeza mientras Victoria lo arrastra al salón.

IV.  
Martín es como Victoria. O quizá Victoria es como Martín. O quizá Manuel es el único ser humano que no tiene la capacidad de hacer que cada movimiento se vea sofisticado. Probablemente él es el único en el mundo que se mueve como si sus extremidades estuvieran cocidas a su tronco, pero en realidad no le importa. No le importa porque él no hace estas cosas, no va a cenas y no corteja a nadie.  
De todas formas, no es que necesite hacer demasiado esfuerzo, Martín lo hace en su nombre, le sonríe, se le acerca, y guía la conversación con risas estridentes y cualquier tema irrelevante que le pase por la cabeza. Manuel sabe que es todo parte del show que están montando, pero aún así no puede evitar notar que Martín es hermoso, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes brillando cómplices cada vez que su madre le pregunta a Manuel por su familia y sus planes a futuro.  
\- Estoy en mi último año universitario, señora -dice él, intentando a duras penas recordar las cosas que su padre le había intentado enseñar años atrás, sin demasiado éxito en realidad.- Aunque me interesaría hacer un doctorado luego, a fin de cuentas no necesito el dinero aún.  
Manuel sabe el momento exácto en que se equivocó cuando la mujer frunce el ceño apenas, y medio abre la boca para decir algo que jamás sale. Victoria le da una patada bajo la mesa, y en realidad no alcanza a pensar demasiado antes de que las palabras se atropellen fuera de su boca, en un balbuceo incomprensible que hace que todos lo miren.  
\- ¿Qué dijiste, muchacho?  
\- Que eso solo sería si no me comprometo antes, obvio -repite ahogado, y puede escuchar la risa de Victoria resonando en su mente. Puede sentir como todo su rostro se pone rojo, pero además de eso, puede ver el brillo divertido que pasa por los ojos del omega que está sentado frente a él.  
\- Igual, no es que puedas mantener a nadie con esa mierda de carrera. Pero no te preocupés flaco, que yo estoy en mi segundo año de medicina, y siempre podría mantenerte a ti también -comenta Martín, risueño, recibiendo una palmadita de su madre. Se ve como un gesto suave, pero Manuel está seguro de que los múltiples anillos de plata deben doler, y de todas formas, la mueca de Martín dice suficiente como para comprobarlo.  
Casi es agradable escuchar como ella lo regaña, pero no le dura mucho, porque pronto Victoria está al lado de la mujer, con una mano conciliadora en su hombro y esa sonrisa encantadora que anda trayendo desde que tocaron la puerta.  
Le da escalofríos.  
\- Oiga, Tía, ¿Y si vamos al jardín? Recuerde que me prometió un ramillete de azaleas que llevarle a Francisca   
La cara de la vieja se suaviza al instante mientras murmura algo que suena como “oh si, tu beta, claro”, antes de levantarse con la misma gracia que todos los demás. Su silla prácticamente no suena, y Manuel odia a toda esa gente un poquito más cuando escucha el chirrido de las patas de su silla contra el mármol.  
Martín se está riendo sin sonido, y no hay quién lo regañe porque Victoria y la señora hace rato que salieron al jardín.

\- ¿En serio sos un alfa? -pregunta Martín, medio riéndose, medio confundido, mientras Manuel lo sigue por los pasillos refunfuñando. La silueta de Victoria y la madre de Martín alejandose cada cada vez más.  
\- Si. ¿Por qué?  
\- No sé, flaco, no lo parecés.  
\- Ya, tu tampoco te ves como un omega.  
Cuando escucha su propio gruñido reverberando en el aire, Manuel se espanta de sí mismo, y baja la mirada. De todas formas el sonido desaparece bajo la risa estridente de Martín, que va caminando un poco más derecho que al comienzo.  
\- Obvio, por eso te necesito acá.

VI.  
Cortejar a Martín es fácil, porque no tiene que hacer ninguna de las cosas que su padre le había intentado enseñar tanto tiempo atrás, especialmente no tiene que cortejar a nadie en realidad. Incluso si de vez en cuando le toca llevar regalos para la madre de Martín, es Victoria la que los elige cada semana. Ni siquiera necesita preocuparse por su apariencia, a fin de cuentas, es Martín el que le dice con qué vestirse para que su madre no se escandalice, así que al final, Manuel solo tiene que ir y comer en la mansión de la familia Hernández una o dos veces por semana para conseguir un prometido.  
Lo más problemático en verdad es el mismo Martín, que aunque usualmente está contento con que vaya a la casa y cada uno haga sus propios asuntos, de vez en cuando lo obliga a salir a punta de pura insistencia.   
Es curioso descubrir que uno odia las fiestas a los veinticinco años, pero a Manuel le pasa, y luego de la quinta oportunidad en que Martín lo obliga a ir a un pub, el moreno lo amenaza con dejar de ir si sigue insistiendo con eso.  
Martín le gruñe, incluso si los gruñidos de los omega parecen un ronroneo en comparación con los de sus contrapartes, de todas formas le gruñe, para exponer el punto, según él, y deja de hablarle por tres días.  
(Manuel se dice a sí mismo que no le importa, y que si mira su celular cada cierto rato es por costumbre nomás).  
Al final, no es tan terrible si mantiene en cuenta que Martín lo necesita ahí, intentando cortejarlo para no tener que lidiar con los viejos que vienen a pedir su mano cada cierto tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas? -pregunta Manuel una tarde, mirando desde el escritorio como Martín lee un grueso tomo de medicina, echado en la cama con los dos pies colgando por un extremo.  
\- ¿Ah?   
\- Si no quieres casarte ni tener que soportar toda esta weá de ser omega…, por qué no te vas.  
\- ¿Y a donde querés que me vaya?   
Martín ni siquiera levanta la mirada de su libro, pero al menos tiene la decencia de sonar genuinamente interesado. Es uno de los pocos momentos en que Manuel realmente puede ver la diferencia entre ellos, su edad, su familia, todo parece demasiado distinto en realidad.  
\- No sé…, -comienza a decir, sintiendose ridiculo en el mismo instante en que las palabras dejan su boca.- puta, perdón, no dije nada. Sigue estudiando.  
Manuel baja la vista a su libro y pretende no notar la mirada de Martín durante el resto de la tarde.

VII.  
Con los días Manuel concluye que Martín obviamente es peor que Victoria, y ella se ríe nomás, confirmándoselo con una mano en su hombro.  
\- Mi primo es otro nivel, pero le gustas.   
\- No digas weás, qué le voy a gustar. -responde él, riéndose fuerte, incluso si siente que sus orejas van calentándose de a poco bajo la mirada atenta de Victoria.  
\- No, Manu, en serio.   
\- Vic, de verdad no necesitas inventarte esas cosas a estas alturas. -suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras revuelve el café.- No me molesta ayudar a tu primo, supongo que incluso podríamos casarnos si de verdad lo necesita.  
\- Manuel, vas para allá casi todos los días. ¿Crees que te invitaría tanto si no le agradaras al menos?  
\- …No se vería muy creíble si no fuera seguido.  
\- Ya, pero..,  
Manuel se va del local sin terminar su café, intentando rellenar cada silencio con una despedida distinta hasta que la puerta se cierra tras de él. Lo último que escucha es el tintineo de la campana, y aunque siente su celular vibrar en el bolsillo se asegura de no responderle a Martín hasta que ya está en su propio departamento, intentando decidir entre la mermelada de durazno o la de mora.

Ya es de noche cuando regresa la llamada, y del otro lado de la línea escucha perfectamente el bufido ofendido de Martín, y el ruido de su computador funcionando.  
-¿Para qué tienes celular si no vas a responder? Pensé que te habían robado o algo.  
\- ¿...Quién le roba a un alfa en esta ciudad de mierda?   
Manuel casi puede ver a Martín poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose entredientes de sus próximas palabras, porque aparentemente no puede evitar reírse de sus propios chistes antes de contarlos, y es una costumbre estúpida, pero Manuel no puede evitar reírse con él cuando lo ve hacerlo.  
\- No sé, Manu, pero vos sos un omega encubierto, demás que el ladrón se equivoca y luego terminas defendiendolo en la corte para que no lo condenen injustamente.  
Manuel se ríe en voz alta, y casi no se da cuenta cuando se le acaba la batería del celular dos horas después.

VIII.  
El matrimonio de Victoria es en primavera, ella y Francisca sonríen desde el altar, las dos vestidas de blanco, compartiendo el mismo tocado de encaje mientras dicen sus votos. Manuel está sentado del lado de la familia de Victoria, y desde su asiento, un par de filas antes del final, puede ver la cabeza rubia de Martín, moviéndose apenas, como si estuviese cabeceando en medio de la ceremonia.  
El solo pensamiento lo hace sonreír de lado, imaginando la cara ofendida de su posible suegra.  
Está tan entretenido que casi ni nota cuando termina la ceremonia, entre tanto aplauso y tanto familiar eufórico, de repente está adelante, sin saber cómo demonios llegó ahí. Frente a él están ambas novias sonrientes, saludando a la gente y recibiendo felicitaciones de todas direcciones.  
Casi es un alivio cuando Martín lo arrastra lejos de la muchedumbre, tirando de su mano hasta que duele, pero lo vale si significa estar lejos de toda esa gente feliz. Manuel casi se siente mareado de solo pensar en quedarse ahí para el dichoso tiro del ramo.  
\- De nada -dice Martín, sonriendole confiado mientras pone ambas manos en sus bolsillos.  
\- ¿Ah?  
\- Gracias Martín por ayudarme a dejar de parecer un perro perdido, sos groso, sos genial, sos mi ídolo personal. Mi héroe. Mi maravilloso salvador. -recita el rubio, guiñándole un ojo para dar efecto a sus palabras, aunque Manuel sinceramente se pregunta cómo es que alguien puede hablar así sin avergonzarse de existir.- De nada, Manu, salvar alfas en apuros es mi placer personal.  
Manuel se ríe antes de saber qué está haciendo, y ligerito Martín se está riendo con él.

Están tan entretenidos que casi ni nota cuando Francisca y Victoria están frente a ellos, seguidas por gran parte de los invitados, incluida la Madre de Martín, que tiene un no sé qué de maldad en los ojos cuando le sonríe a Manuel.   
No es que él se dedique a ver la maldad en los ojos de la gente noble, pero es difícil ignorarlo, sobretodo cuando Francisca le guiña un ojo y le lanza el ramo de flores encima. Pensandolo bien, Manuel supone que debió haberlo visto venir, pero de todas formas se sorprende de la estupidez colectiva cuando la gente comienza a aplaudir luego de que haya atajado el ramo a medio camino.  
\- Felicidades -dice Francisca, con una sonrisa de dientes blancos. Victoria va de su mano, y solo se rie, encogiéndose de hombros.

IX.  
La primera vez que Martín lo besa están en su departamento unos meses después. De hecho están recién entrando, pero no importa, ni siquiera le importa que ambos estén mojados de la cabeza a los pies, porque de repente está contra la pared, y Martín nunca ha sido más distinto a un omega.  
Manuel no puede decir que no quiera esto, de hecho, todo su cuerpo parece estar en llamas con la simple idea de lo que podría pasar, y está seguro de que hoy por primera vez puede oler la raza de Martín en el aire. Huele su deseo, y el celo, y su cuerpo le está gritando que continúen hasta tal punto que cuando por fin logra separarse, casi parece doler, pero al final su cerebro siempre es más grande.  
Los ojos verdes de Martín se ven negros y vidriosos, y Manuel está seguro de que escucha un quejido escaparse de su garganta cuando lo empuja por los hombros, apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara.   
\- Martín…, -empieza, tragando con fuerza, y soltando un gruñido bajo cuando el rubio empuja sus caderas hacia él.- oye Martín…, yo no…, puta en verdad no me gusta esta weá. -masculla, medio ahogado, y jura que algo dentro de él se retuerce viendo la expresión confundida del rubio.- ¡No tú! ¡Tú sí me gustas…! Solo que no…, Mierda Martín no quiero esto así.  
Manuel espera de todo, especialmente espera que el rubio se ofenda y hasta ahí nomás llegue su farsa (en alguna parte de su cabeza se imagina explicandole a Martín sus planes de celibato, su miedo a ser su padre, lo mucho que siempre ha querido oponerse a esto), sin embargo no pasa nada. No hay quejas, ni gruñidos, solo un par de ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de dientes blancos que saca a Manuel de contexto, porque Martín le está sonriendo.  
Prácticamente está brillando con lo mucho que sonríe de hecho.

\- Victoria me dijo, pero yo pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, que como sos alfa y eso…,  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?  
\- Eso. Eso de que no querés estar arriba. ¿Ese es el problema, no? Dime que es eso.  
La risa de Martín en su oído no debería ser algo excitante, ni siquiera debería estar bien, porque se está burlando de él, claro que se está burlando. Él y su prima se están riendo de todo lo que ha estado haciendo para no tener que pasar por esto, de todos sus esfuerzos y todos esos libros que leyó cuando aún estaba en el colegio, y casi está ofendido, de no ser por la sensación de los dientes de Martín paseando por su cuello.  
\- Es genial. Eres genial.  
\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora?  
Martín se toma el tiempo de besarlo, aplastandolo contra la pared mientras sus manos tironean la camisa que tiene puesta, y Manuel casi está sorprendido de escuchar el gruñido que retumba en su pecho cuando el rubio vuelve a alejarse.

\- De que eres el peor alfa de esta ciudad, Manuel. 

 

X.  
En los meses que siguen no hay ninguna boda, no importa lo mucho que Victoria disfrute mostrándole trajes de novio, o preguntándole por su vida sexual (es el tema favorito de Victoria desde que se enteró de que Martín había dejado los supresores, no importa lo mucho que Manuel intente evitarlo). La madre de Martín ama preguntar por la boda, por irse a vivir juntos, por hacer público su compromiso, pero al final es Martín el que se encarga de apaciguar a la matriarca, diciéndole que están esperando a que termine su carrera, y a que Manuel busque un departamento más grande (ambos pretenden estar sordos cuando la señora les dice que pueden vivir en la mansión).

La vida no es muy distinta de lo que su padre le había explicado todos esos años atrás, más bien, es una versión alternativa, un compilado de todas las lecciones que no quiso escuchar, pero funciona de igual manera, sin necesidad de haber aprendido ninguna cosa extra.  
Y cuando Manuel lleva a Martín a conocer a sus padres, lo único importante que queda por decir, es si van a comer mermelada de naranja o de membrillo con el pan.


End file.
